


Improbable

by CarmillaCarmine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Cute Kids, Fluff, Friendship, Kid Fic, Kidlock, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine
Summary: Three-year-old John would like to have someone to play with. One day a boy appears out of nowhere and they become best friends.





	Improbable

**Author's Note:**

> The story came to me all of a sudden and I had to write it down. It had a longer continuation but it was angsty. For now, this is it.

John was three years old when he met his soon-to-be best friend for the very first time. He was trying to attach the cars to his wooden train but his chunky fingers prevented him from doing it properly. He startled when a hand appeared next to him and reached for the train. 

The boy sitting to his left was thin, with dark brown curly hair and piercing silver eyes. His brows were furrowed as he attached all the cars to the train one by one. 

“Hi,” said John shyly, not sparing a moment to consider where had the boy come from. The boy looked up at him upon finishing the task at hand and smiled with joy. 

“Hello.” He backed away slightly, folded his legs underneath himself and rested his hands on his thighs. He seemed to be waiting for John to continue talking but the smaller boy didn’t know what to say so he just smiled back and resumed playing with the train. The boy played with him, changing the position of the tracks and reattaching the cars whenever they broke apart.   

At one point, John heard his mother call his name. It was dinner time. He turned to his friend to tell him to join them at the dinner table but the boy was already gone. 

_ _ _ 

His mum was surprised when John asked her to make a stuffed doll of a boy with dark curly hair. “What’s his name?” she asked when the doll was ready but John shrugged, not knowing the answer. He knew then, however, what would be the first question he would ask when he saw the boy again. 

Months went by and John played with his train with his stuffed friend not leaving his side. The toy kept him company when he went on a walk with Mum and Dad, he fought of his nightmares when John had trouble sleeping at night and he patiently sat next to John as he tried to learn the letters that made his name. John talked to his stuffed friend, secretly hoping he would see the real boy soon. 

One night, John woke up with a start and was just about to yell for his parents when he saw the curly-haired boy sitting on the rocking chair next to his bed. The boy was illuminated by the moonlight as it shone on the place where John’s mum usually sat to read him bedtime stories. John wasted no time as he sat up in his bed, his nightmares forgotten. 

“What’s your name?” he asked in a whisper. 

“Sherlock.” The boy replied, still rocking in the chair.  

“I’m John.” 

“I know.”  

They sat in silence for a moment and John reached for his stuffed friend to hug him close. 

“Is that me?” Sherlock asked pointing at the toy. 

“My mum made it.” 

“It needs an eye patch.” 

“Why?” 

“Because all famous pirates need one.” 

“Oh.” John was confused. 

“Sherlock the Blackbeard needs a patch and a sword!” Sherlock said in an excited whisper. John giggled, finally getting the idea. Fully awake now, he sat cross-legged on his bed and listened to his friend tell a story.  

“Blackbeard and his best friend Goldbeard...” he started in a story-telling voice that did nothing to conceal his light lisp. 

“That’s me!” John said excitedly and clamped a hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet. It was still dark outside and he didn’t want to wake his parents. Sherlock nodded at John’s assumption and continued the story. 

“The two brave pirates found a treasure map and boarded their ship to sail to a secret island...” 

John listened, mesmerized, as the story unfolded. After each adventure, the pirate boys had to go back home to their parents and live their separate lives. It was a sad notion, but they were patient and found themselves playing together again soon. 

John was sure that the adventures of the pirate friends would stay in his mind until the next time he and Sherlock were bound to meet. He drifted off at the end of the story and woke up when the sunlight streamed through the window. The rocking chair was empty, but John’s head was filled with stories of treasure hunts and sailing the seas. 

_ _ _ 

It was John’s fourth birthday and he came into his room to grab his stuffed Sherlock before he went downstairs to meet the guests. He jumped with a squeak when his best friend stood in his room in person. The boy wore a blue birthday hat and was dressed in white shirt and slacks, very similar to the outfit John was wearing. 

“Happy birthday, John.” Sherlock smiled at him and moved his hands from behind his back to reveal a stuffed John doll with strands of golden wool sticking out from its head. “It’s my birthday too. I’m four today.” 

“Me too!” John grinned back in delight. His smile faded when he heard his mum call his name. “But I have to go.” 

“I’ll see you soon, John.” Sherlock said clutching his stuffed John to his chest. John looked towards the door when he heard his name again and when he turned back to his friend, he found the room empty.  

_ _ _ 

John was getting ready for his day at nursery, standing in front of a mirror in his room and buttoning his blue cardigan when he saw his friend in the reflection. 

“Sherlock!” John turned around but there was no sign of the boy. It wasn’t until he came back home that day and sat on his bed to look at the pirate picture book he got for his birthday when Sherlock appeared again. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t stay longer this morning,” Sherlock said as he approached John’s desk and picked up the pirate book. 

“That’s okay. Can you stay now?” 

“I think so. I don’t have this one. Can I read it?” Sherlock indicated John’s book. 

“You can read already?” John’s eyes widened in surprise when his friend nodded and climbed to sit in the rocking chair. John ran to his toy box, picked up his pirate sword and sat on his bed.  

Sherlock read the sentences slowly, but clearly and they both giggled at the ridiculous story, not realising theirs was even more fantastical.  


End file.
